We Solved Nothing!
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: The boys are acting strangely after returning from Wave country. Accidents, hot tempers and big mouths put them in Sasukes room.


Title: We Solved Nothing

Pairing: SasuNaru

Genre: Yaoi, Oneshot, Bishis gettin' it on, you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just barrow them for a while and make them do dirty things to each other before returning them. .

Comments: Please read and review, feed back is greatly appreciated. I LOATH OOC fics so if mine is PLEASE PLEASE tell me! Thanks.

We Solved Nothing

Naruto didn't understand, it wasn't like they were friends or even anyone important to one another. They constantly argued and were always at each others throats with little regard for how their words may effect the other...so then why...why had he saved him then? When Haku attacked he had stepped in the way of it, to save him. Naruto couldn't grasp it, no one did that stuff for him, he was 'the nine-tails punk' a outcast from his village and hated by people he had never even met...He looked over at the form of the coal eyed shinobi where he stood leaning on a tree out of the rain speaking with Sakura-chan. He had wanted to ask him, demand a real answer but somehow he couldn't force it. It was a strange thing for the normally boisterous boy to be at a loss for words, he wasn't sure he liked the feeling. But then again he and Sasuke hadn't actually spoken since wave country, it was probably Narutos fault...

_/Flashback/_

_Sasuke slowly woke up and immediately regretted it as his body protested the consciousness by sending waves of pain over his still form. It hurt...he slowly relaxed enough for it to tone down to a dull throb and opened his eyes looked around, he was laying on a bed in the house they had been staying at during their trip. "Sasuke-kun!" He winced as the girl grabbed his hand making his whole right side shudder in pain, damn it! He looked over seeing Kakashi-sensai and Naruto were also there, however as he looked at Naruto he noticed the blonde wasn't looking at him but instead his lap where his hands were clenched. What the hell was his pro-...The thought broke off as a hard left hook connected with his cheek making his body hurt worse. Everyone was silent as Naruto glared at Sasuke the same livid thoughts that had been racing through his mind ever since Sasuke got hurt now screaming in his mind. How dare he do such a stupid thing! He was supposed to be a genius! Naruto stood as he felt the tears beginning to swell up in his eyes again and as Saskura-chan began to yell he interrupted shouting, "Stupid Sasuke!" He turned and dashed out the door and out of the house, he hated that guy!_

_/End Flashback/_

One thing is for sure, he had no desire to cost anyone on his team their lives, he was stronger than that. Damn it he was going to become hokage some day! He didn't need protected! He would show them he didn't need anyone to do such a stupid thing for him, and he definitely didn't need the mouthy geinins help! His mind made up he admittedly felt a little better, he even cast a smug smirk in the direction of the dark ninja who glared heatedly. Sasuke-Bastard wasn't going to get away with treating him like some little girl damn it! He was Uzumaki Naruto!

"Naruto!"

He was jerked out of his heated thoughts by the voice of Kakashi-sensai who was watching him curiously, he calmed himself smiling away his embarrassment while scratching the back of his head.

"Na-nani?"

Kakashi sighed heavily, "Anyways, today's training will be like before."

He pulled out a pair of tiny bells on red strings and they all knew what that meant, right away Sasuke and Sasukra disappeared hiding in the flora surrounding the hill they were on. Sasuke wasn't surprised however to see Naruto had remained standing where he was in the rain watching Kakashi, hadn't that idiot learned yet that he couldn't get the damn bells by challenging their teacher head on? However apparently he didn't because he launched himself at Kakashi splashing the mud and rain as he ran. Sasuke smirked as the masked man easily dodged it again reading 'Come Come Paradise' Naruto turned and aimed a kick at Kakashi but he blocked it lazily with one arm and as Naruto spun trying to catch him off guard with another kick he grabbed Narutos leg throwing the leg from him Naruto caught himself and turned running for Kakashi and splashing mud on his way but as he went to launch himself at the silver haired junin he slipped on the mud and Kakashi seeing an opening delivered a kick to Narutos butt and sending him rolling forward and directly at Sasuke! He stood and turned to jump out of the way but felt his knees buckle as Naruto rolled into him making them both collapse and continue the rolling motion as they tumbled in a mess of limbs down and off the small hill they had been on landing a few feet down smacking into a puddle of mud with a loud squish. Immediately They began trying to detangle themselves with Sasuke getting more pissed off by the moment and Naruto cursing through the thick mud in his mouth. Finally Sasuke pulled away from him and glared icily at the former blonde.

"What the hell is your problem?"

Naurto shrugged standing, "It wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"If you could learn to act like a real ninja that wouldn't have happened!"

Naruto glared at the now standing Uhicha heir, "Shut up! I am a real Ninja!"

Sasuke scoffed and Naruto growled preparing to hit the other youth but Kakashi-sensei was now shouting from above them.

"Ehh. Sorry Naruto...I guess I kicked too hard." He laughed sheepishly while Sakura's head popped up beside his.

"Sasuke-Kun! Are you okay!"

Sasuke ignored her and the livid boys stomped from the mud and up to their teacher and teammate, the two looked them over and Kakashi sighed.

"Well I guess we can take a day off. You two should go get cleaned up." Naruto went to object but Kakashi smiled, "Behave, see you tomarrow!"

And with a puff he was gone. Damn Kakashi never wanted to practice or work! The two boys turned stomping away from Sakura who had already began asking Sasuke if after he was clean he wanted to go to lunch. He would have said no anyways. It wasn't like he didn't like the pink haired girl or anything, it was just...well...she was really REALLY annoying! The two marched on towards their homes in silence with Sasuke ignoring various hellos and Naruto ignoring Sasuke's existence. Sasuke decided the Kyubii had been acting strange for some time now a while ago and had made a mental note to ask him why but had forgotten it as fast as he made it. He glanced of at Naruto and mentally shrugged, well this was as good a time as any.

"What is with you lately Dobe?"

Naruto didn't even register he heard as he replied, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed pocketing his hands only to find his pockets filled with the mud that still caked his body, "You've been really moody ever since wave country."

Naruto blushed a bit, in all honesty he had hoped Sasuke would decide he didn't want to talk to him ever again so he didn't have to inspect the reasons behind his behavior then. No such luck.

"What's is it PMS?" Sasuke smirked at his own jibe.

Naruto flushed a bit at the comment, Sasuke was such a jerk. "Shut up. Its not like you care anyways, so why ask?"

"Your right I don't care, I just want to know why you hit me then took off crying like a girl."

Naruto glared over at the Uchiha heir while fighting back the urge to just take off, it would probably only fuel the coal eyed ninjas curiosity.

"Because you deserved it."

"How?"

"By being stupid!"

"You calling me stupid?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, talk about the pot calling the kettle black.

"It was stupid to get hurt like you did!"

Sasuke paused, "Like you have any reason to bitch, I got hurt like that because of you. Usuratonkachi."

Naruto cringed at the bite from that truth, he had caused the injuries but he had NOT asked him to do it! He hadn't once asked Sasuke to save him, he didn't want him to.

"I never asked for your help!" Naruto hadn't meant to shout it but his words echoed from for a second before dying away and the two boys stood stopped now with Naruto slightly in front of Sasuke staring hard at the ground and Sasuke silently watching Naruto. They were quiet like that for what seemed like hours before Sasuke spoke again.

"Your right." He glared a little at the ungrateful boy, "I should have let you die." He stomped up to him and grabbed his shoulder spinning Naruto to face him, "But that still doesn't answer-..." He paused again seeing tears swelling in the large Cerulean eyes.

Naruto blushed a little and ran the back of his hand over his eyes and glared, "Better than you dying for a stupid reason! I don't need you to protect me!"

Sasuke shook himself and glared, "So that's why you threw that fit? Because I stole your thunder!" (A/N: Sorry if you don't get the expression, its kind of like stealing the glory, the spotlight, the attention, etc. .)

"No! Because your supposed to be a genius but you did something stupid like risking your life and trying to protect me! I didn't ask for it! I didn't want it!"

Sasuke glared quietly as Naruto ranted on probably unaware of the tears leaking from his eyes, Sasuke hated ungrateful people.

He growled and reached out grabbing Narutos arm, "Annoying."

Naurto looked up as Sasuke took off down the street pulling the blonde after him, he would convince himself later that he had dug his heels into the ground to stop but was dragged on anyways as Sasuke silently pulled him through the streets. What was he doing? Narutos mind spun off wild possibilities each sounding scarier than the last. Had he finally pissed Sasuke off too much and he was going to hide the body! Had the Uchiha finally lost his mind! Were they going for ramen!...on hindsight it probably wasn't the last one, but in any case Sasuke didn't say a word as he led him on. They turned and slowed as Naruto looked up at the large house. Why were they at Sasukes house?

"Sasuke...what are you doing?"

"Quieting an idiot." He tugged him through the gate and into his house, Sasuke didn't even stop to take off his mud caked shoes or let Naruto take off his as he dragged Naruto through the dark halls.

They reached a bedroom and Naruto began to get nervous despite himself, but as it turned out his fears were completely justified as Sasuke turned on him grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into himself. It took Naruto a moment to realize Sasuke was kissing him and even as it hit him he merely stood one hand on Sasukes arm and the other dangling limply at his side. What was Sasuke doing? For a brief moment Naruto thought Sasuke may be drunk but no he had been with the boy most of the morning, he couldn't be drunk, besides Sasuke didn't drink. Was he joking? Or was he teasing him? Sasukes tongue traced Narutos lips making his thoughts scatter like so many scared birds, he gasped and jerked back but Sasuke put a hand on his neck and pulled him in again locking his lips on the boys but this time pushing his tongue in the parted lips. Naruto shivered and tried to ignore the tremors wracking his brain as his entire being was centered on Sasukes tongue twisting around his. Damn Sasuke...he was making fun of him! He pulled back again but didn't more than a inch away before Sasuke released his other shoulder and wrapped his arm around Narutos middle crushing the two boys mud coated bodies together. Naruto knew he was being made fun of...but he couldn't force his suddenly heavy body to shove away the raven haired shinobi (A/N: I know everyone says Sasuke is a brunette but I don't agree, his hair looks black from where I am sitting so black it is. .) When his lips were finally released he turned his head to avoid being locked into another one, but apparently that wasn't Sasuke intention as he moved to Narutos neck kissing and nibbling while whipping away the mud from his neck with a thumb.

"Wha-..What the hell are you...you doing!"

Sasuke pulled back and studied Naruto who watched him back wearily, he glared and put a hand on Narutos head shoving his down so he landed with a muted poof on the bed. He turned and glared daggers at the taller Geinin who was watching him with a unidentifiable look in his dark eyes and his arms crossed over still mud soaked clothes.

"You wouldn't have asked for my help even if you wanted it." He glared worse at that, like he knew! Stupid Sasuke!

"Don't talk like you know! I wouldn't ask for your help because I didn't need it! I can't take care of myself, I don't need you to die for me!" Sasuke watched again as Naruto shouted, why was he showing him that face? He almost asked him but knew the blonde would have no idea what he was talking about, everything came so simply and natural to the infuriating kyubii even an expression like that.

Naruto was snapped out of his ranting speech about being able to handle himself by a shift in the bed, he looked up upon feeling the dip and saw Sasuke with one knee on the bed as he crawled up onto it and over Naruto. He put a hand on the chest of the taller boy to push him away while cursing at him but Sasuke pushed his hand off and crawled over Naruto making him have to lean back. Too late Naruto realized he was officially pinned and in the back of his mind he dimly felt a sense of triumph as he noted Sasukes bed getting covered in the mud that was beginning to dry and crack off of them.

"Knock it off Sasuke-teme!"

He ignored the protest and leaned down again direction attention to the surprisingly sensitive neck of the fox demon vessel, Naruto knotted a hand in Sasukes hair and pulled trying to pry the mouth away, what the hell was Sasukes problem! Getting in a fight with him the trying to do...well..this! Unzipping the loud orange jacket he dropped it to the floor before Naruto could protest. He growled and tried to intercept Sasukes hand as it moved to the hem of his shirt and Naruto dimly wondered to himself why he wasn't fighting the advances in earnest. Sure he was protesting but it wasn't with all his might...Surely Sasuke knew it too because he had sparred with Naruto many times, they knew each others strength and Naruto was barely using any to escape the muddy embrace. Sasukes hand was now under the mud dampened cloth of Narutos shirt and he shivered at the chilled touch, the small voice in the back of Narutos mind was wailing at him to shove away, he didn't like where this was going on he knew it wasn't going to bring anything good. This was bad, but like most bad things Naruto was strangely unable to stop it. In his whole life he hadn't felt the heat now coursing through his veins, he had of course done stuff to himself but it didn't feel the same. Not like this, with Sasukes hand touching him under his shirt, with Sasukes mouth abusing the delicate skin of his neck he had wiped clear of the mud moments before.

There was mutual understanding at that moment. Both boys understood just what the other was thinking as Naruto relaxed into Sasukes arms, it was okay, they were both okay with it. Sasuke leaned back up kissing Naruto again this time getting a response as he removed his hand from the chest of the blonde and down to the waist of his pants. Quiet compliance spurred him on and he unbuttoned and unzipped the bright orange pants sliding them off in few languid movements never disrupting the attentions now moved to Narutos collarbone. Thankfully Naruto had been wearing so many layers that underneath it all he was still fairly clean, Sasuke paused for a moment, he hadn't ever actually even thought of having sex with a guy so he didn't have anything in the way of lubrication. He thought for a moment while sucking on the skin in the dip of Narutos throat flicking his tongue out and into the concave area making Naruto give a muffled purring noise. He decided and continued like the problem hadn't arose in the first place. Denial was Sasukes forte after all. After slipping off his own muddy shirt sparing a moment to try to clean off some of the mud sticking to his face and arms he wasted no time in removing the boxers and settling a now naked Naruto on a clean part of his bed, trying to ignore the irritation in the back of his mind at having to wash the bed clothes later. Sasuke then wiped his hand along the bed cleaning away the mud that beginning to become quite an annoyance before grabbing Naruto's shoulder and flipping him over. Leaning over Naruto he kissed his shoulder while all but shoving his fingers in the Kyubiis mouth and moving the other to ghost light touches along the blondes thighs making him spread his legs while he sucked the fingers currently inhabiting his mouth. He carefully nudged Naruto to his knees and lightly licked his ear as he pull his fingers away.

"This is going to hurt." He pushed his finger into Naruto none-to-gently making the blonde ninja gasp and tense.

He hadn't been lying! It was an uncomfortable invading feeling having something in the virgin hole, he wasn't sure he approved of it but couldn't voice his complaint as another finger slid in, Sasuke scissored his fingers inside him making him give a vocal protest muffled by the hand currently clenching the sheets. Searching for something Naruto wished he would find quickly so he would pull away Sasuke continued adding one more finger into him. After another moment of the intrusive uncomfortable feeling Sasukes fingers angled slightly and Naruto gasped burying his face in the bed as he fought to remember how to breath again, Sasuke smirked and touched the Kitsunes prostate a few more times while Naruto gasped and moaned into the bed. Satisfied Naruto was streched enough for it to not hurt too bad he finally pulled his fingers out and pulled away from Naruto kneeling behind him while he unbuttoned his muddy shorts. Naruto lay panting and soon Sasuke was again leaning over Naruto who felt his heart stumble over itself on its hurry to his throat as Sasuke pushed the head of his erection into Naruto.

"Nnnn!" Naruto was not even able to form a coherent sentence as Sasuke slowly pushed into him until he was in to the hilt.

Sasuke started moving soon after entering him all the way, it was bound to hurt but Sasuke didn't care, this had never been sex for pleasure. They both knew that. But be it for pleasure or not it felt good, really good, Sasuke reached down and grasped the other boys erection pumping it in time with his thrusts that had started out slow and composed but were working their way towards erratic as the knot in the pit of his stomach rolled and tightened with both boys so wrapped up in their own pleasures they didn't hear names being repeated moans being unleashed only to be interrupted by a hurried somewhat sloppy kiss. Sasuke had angled himself and was beating mercilessly against Narutos prostate making the boy all but scream which he was sure he was though Sasuke barely heard anything through the blood pounding in his ears. Just a little more. Sasuke all but slammed into Naruto squeezing the cock held in his hand, he wouldn't come before Naruto. Thankfully Naruto gave a muffled curse and Sasuke felt the seed pour out onto his hand as Naruto tightened up around him making him reach his own climax with a strangled groan. Frozen in place each boy rode out the afterglow of their orgasms silently coming down from the high they had attained. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and pulled away sitting on his bed next to him panting, Naruto lay still for another moment before sitting up wincing as his used body protested being mobile so soon after such a exhausting episode. They both sat quietly again until Naruto took a deep breath stealing himself for the pain that was going to emanate fro his butt and got up then gathered his clothes pulling on the muddy soaking garments, Sasuke silently looked out the window leaning back on his hands. Soon he heard the door close and looked down seeing Naruto hurrying away from his house with a hurried awkward step.

Sasuke sighed running his hand through the muddied clumps of hair, Naruto had no right to show him such a lonely sad face. For a second the Uchiha heir had wished Naruto was being his usual loud smiling self, Naruto had no right o go showing him how alike they really were. It was unsettling. He looked away from the window and made his way to the bathroom to wash off all the mud, just as he had thought them doing that hadn't solved a thing. He still didn't understand why the kyubii was behaving so strangely and now they would have this new problem to deal with. He shook his head, nothing involving that Dobe was ever easy.

Naruto collapsed on his couch wincing at the pain in his ass, damn Sasuke-teme...he turned and buried a blushing face in the cushions, that idiot didn't understand anything. They hadn't solved anything!

-Owari-

So! How was it! Bad? Good? Tell me tell me tell me! Please R&R! Thankies for reading my fic. .


End file.
